


Will You Surrender?

by spikey_thespians



Category: Glee
Genre: After 'On My Way', And also Santana has no self-control, Enemies to Kissing Enemies?, Laser Tag, M/M, One Shot, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikey_thespians/pseuds/spikey_thespians
Summary: The Warblers and the New Directions settle their rivalry once and for all with a game of laser tag. But Kurt and Sebastian have much more than show choir pride to lose.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Will You Surrender?

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of background info:
> 
> Klaine are broken up because I say so, and I've put it down to the Scandals incident. 
> 
> There's a laser tag arena in Lima, Ohio now. Whether that's actually true or not, I have no clue :) 
> 
> That's it. Enjoy!

"Only one of us can be Ohio's top show choir."

"You're right. And I know just how to settle this."

"I'm always right. But what do you suggest?" 

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure how he ended up driving to the Lima Laser Tag Arena on a sunny Sunday afternoon. No, that's a lie; he knew how. He just wasn't sure _why_ he agreed to go, and why he then agreed to drive four loud buffoons in the back of his car. But, hey, it's not the oddest thing to have happened to him.

It started in The Lima Bean, where the New Directions headed for coffee the day after their Regionals win. They had beaten the Warblers once and for all and everyone (maybe excluding Blaine, who felt a bit weird after facing his former school) was in the mood to celebrate. That, of course, meant coffees for everyone from the bank account of one Noah Puckerman, who drew the shortest straw - Brittany had a bunch in her pocket.

Hey, paying for 12 cups of completely different kinds of coffee was no easy feat.

Rachel recounted their victory to any Lima Bean patron who had ears. They usually ended up regretting asking why the group was being so noisy in the first place. Everyone was joyous that day, all but Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

What most of the group didn't know (barring Mercedes and maybe Sam) was that Kurt had broken up with Blaine after the Scandals incident. Though Kurt almost always stood by the decision, he sometimes thought back on it and questioned his choice; _was_ he too prudish sometimes? Was breaking up really the best thing to do? It had been weeks since the end of the relationship, but Kurt still felt a slight depression and pang of pain when any unknowing Glee Club member would ask how they, the couple, were.

Maybe it was selfish not to tell the rest of the Glee Club, especially Rachel and Finn, Kurt's own _step-brother_. He knows he would feel slightly betrayed and confused if they had kept _their_ breakup a secret. But Blaine just "didn't feel like explaining the situation to anyone"; they didn't act like a couple, but they didn't discourage anyone's queries either.

The self-hatred and dread over when to tell the New Directions swiftly climbed as the doors to the coffee shop opened with the jingle of a soft bell. A gaggle of laughs and quiet chatter emitted from outside into the establishment as a group of 15 or so Warblers stepped inside. 

Led by none other than Sebastian Smythe.

Because it was Kurt's lucky day, the Warblers noticed the New Directions before the latter could notice them, and made their way to the back of the shop. Glaring up at their rivals, the meeting was met with mixed reactions from the New Directions - Blaine smiled warmly, Santana smirked triumphantly, Rachel stared at them through narrowed eyes, and Kurt merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hey, guys. Didn't see you there. Hey Blaine. Looking good." Sebastian winked at a blushing Blaine. Wasn't he in a lovely mood, Kurt thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing, Smythe?" Rachel spat. "You said you were over this. No more funny tricks or games."

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and faked a modest expression. (Kurt knew it was fake because nothing about that boy was modest.)

"Ah, I said no more lies or threats. I said nothing about flirting." He pointed out.

"But you're causing damage to Blaine and Kurt's relationship, so it's not very innocent, is--" Rachel started, but stopped when Kurt cleared his throat and scowled.

"It's okay Rachel. Just drop it."

Silence ensued the command while Blaine stared at his ex in panic and Sebastian raised his eyebrows, still looking very amused.

"The question still stands, Chipmunk. What are you doing here?" Santana asked, and the mood relaxed. 

"We're here to congratulate you on your Regionals win."

One of the Warblers (probably Jeff, Kurt thought with a fond smile) started clapping towards the back of the group, but stopped abruptly when his fellow students glared at him. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"And also to warn you that this isn't the end. We can easily beat you next year, and we will. And the year after that. But for now, we'd like to end this thing. Only one of us can be Ohio's top show choir." Sebastian folded his arms authoritatively as the Warblers shifted to look equally as menacing behind him. 

"We already won, Smythe, so suck it!" Puck shouted, thrusting his finger at Sebastian, who opened his mouth to retort. Santana, now standing up to match Sebastian's level, thankfully got there first.

"You're right. And I know just how to settle this." 

The leaders (well, self-appointed leader in the case of the New Directions, and Santana was just the meanest person in the group do no one argued) of each show choir watched on in anticipation, waiting to hear the details and whereabouts of their final battle. 

"I'm always right. But what do you suggest?" Sebastian stepped closer, and his and Santana's faces were kissing distance away from each other. Both were smiling like old friends, with no hidden malice or hatred in their eyes.

"A good, old-fashioned laser tag war." 

The words stunned every party involved in silence, Sebastian included. Santana smirked delighfully at the sight. Most of the thoughts whirring around in their heads were of relief that it wasn't another midnight sing-off and wait a second, Lima had a laser tag arena? No one spared a thought that this might be a little more dangerous than the parking lot rendezvous. 

Kurt was about to learn how dangerous Sebastian could play. 

For now, Sebastian's smile widened, and soon he was grinning at his counterpart. With neither 'leader' conferring with their group for support or consent, Sebastian had the final word.

"Done."

And it was settled. They arranged a date, still not looking back at the borderline terrified faces of their friends, and the Warblers marched off, no coffee in hand. 

When Santana finally fell back into her seat, she looked around the collection of confused, accusing faces and smiled. 

"What?" She asked innocently, sipping her coffee.

"Laser tag? Really? Of all the places you could have suggested?" Tina asked, wringing her fingers together in fear and nervousness.

"Were you going to ask us what _we_ thought about the idea?" Rachel threw her hands up in the air, in an act of exasperation.

"No, because I knew you'd all react like this!" Santana replied.

"We just don't think a game of laser tag is the right way to settle whatever this is," Blaine frowned.

"I think it's a great idea. I would personally love to shoot that stupid meerkat smirk off his face, and laser tag is probably the only way I can legally do that. I say let's go for it," Kurt countered, turning to Santana with a devious smile. He ignored the feeling of Blaine's eyes boring into his back and focused on the way Santana's grin grew, and soon, she was cackling. 

"That's what I'm talking about, Hummel! Now who's with us?" A few more people in the group, like Puck, Finn, Mike and Quinn, all raised their hands. Blaine stared at Kurt in disgust and betrayal, but Kurt took no notice.

"Let's go kick some Warbler butt!" Tina yelled, and their little corner of the coffee shop erupted in furious battle cries and cheers.

* * *

Right, so maybe Kurt did know why he had agreed to the idea.

It was too late to go back now, for the next day at 1:45, he (along with Finn, Puck, Sam and Blaine, for appearances) had arrived at the laser tag centre. It was located in a desolate part of Lima, one where Burt would not like Kurt hanging out, if not for the crime rate then for the overall sketchiness of the area. 

When they arrived, the parking lot was already full of fancy sports cars; the Warblers, mainly all rich snobs, must have decided to come individually and in their best cars as an intimidation technique. While the other boys fawned over the cars like little kids, Kurt called the others to check their whereabouts. 

Artie and Tina arrived next, followed by the rest of the girls in Santana's and Quinn's cars, and then the remaining boys in Mike's car. They regrouped and talked strategy when they all made it to the center.

"Alright. Today, we take no prisoners. We're playing for pride and total annihilation, not points. We beat them once, and we can do it again. Show no mercy to _anyone_." Santana eyed them all, pointing and speaking slowly but fiercely. 

"And may the Force be with you," Sam finished, earning a few pats on the back and eye rolls (most of which came from Santana). 

The interior of the building was huge and spacious, and they were just in the lobby. It was an indoor arena, and it was meant for children under the age of 13 generally, but after a few words exchanged between Santana and the receptionist on the phone, the appointment was made. 

Of course, the Warblers (all dressed in dark, casual attire, not unlike what the New Directions were wearing) were already inside, chatting excitedly amongst themselves. 

"Hummel! Lopez!" Sebastian called, already smirking. Kurt wondered why Sebastian had called _him_ , but didn't dwell on it for too long. He had some Warbler tail to kick.

The New Directions walked towards him, chins high in an attempt to regain some of the faith in themselves they lost upon seeing the cars outside.

"Sebastian," Santana greeted him, nodding. Sebastian nodded back and turned to the young man at the desk.

"Excuse me, we have a... an appointment booked for 2:00?" Sebastian, suddenly weary of where they were and what they were about to do, informed him.

"Just through the doors there," the man replied, not bothering to look up. If he had just looked up a bit, he'd notice the unusual ages of the party who booked the appointment and the fact that they were 7 minutes early.

Sebastian and the Warblers entered first. It was dark, with the only light source being a flickering light bulb over a fire exit in the corner and the neon beams lining the entrance of the arena. Inside was a complex-looking maze, built up high; they had more than one floor to battle it out. One floor didn't seem like enough for the group of teenagers, anyway. At the entrance of the "arena" stood a young woman next to a rack of vests and guns. Kurt, or the child within him, felt exhilarated and excited just by the sight of the equipment. 

Thr group greeted the woman and stood around her in a semi-circle.

"Alright, the rules are simple and you know them all already. Vests on. You see the pads in the middle, here?" She pointed to said pads and waited for the nods of affirmation. "Shoot these, and you've got 'em. The lights will flicker out, there'll be a beeping noise and your gun won't work anymore. You have the whole of the bottom and top floor to work with. Don't get lost. Vests on at a times. And that's it. Have fun, kids."

The woman distributed the blue vests, connected to long, light-weight guns, to the Warblers and the red vests and rifles to the New Directions. Kurt slung the vest over his turtleneck and tightened the straps, trying desperately to ignore the weird glare Sebastian was giving him.

After everyone was ready, each group separated to different areas of the arena to avoid any quick kills. The blocks splitting the maze into different pathways were illuminated with bright neon lights and multi-coloured futuristic prints. Some flashed; Kurt found those ones very annoying. He climbed the surprisingly soft stairs to the top floor alongside his frIends to find their starting position. Excitement filled the air, although no one spoke for fear of giving away their position. A few of the New Directions, Kurt included, broke off from the main group to avoid suspicion or mass-laser-tag-murder. He headed the opposite way of the New Directions, descended another set of stairs and turned all left corners, carefully listening out for tell-tale whispers or footsteps.

When he was safely situated behind a block, camouflaged with the apparatus, the buzzer sounded.

The game had begun. 

Stealthily, he looked around the block, listening for the beep of a fallen tagger or a voice. He was sure he was safe, but moved around anyway, staying low. Their show choir honour was at stake here, but Kurt couldn't help the smile growing on his face. He heard footsteps above him, but wasn't worried. 

The day would be a success if Sebastian got tagged before him. The only thing better than that was if he eliminated Sebastian himself.

Out of nowhere, Kurt heard a sound like a machine powering down not far from him. He had no way of knowing who shoot who, but listened out, frozen and crouched behind a block, for any other sounds. If only there were some Hunger Games- esque cannon sounds installed for every time someone was shot. 

From above, a flurry of shots took place, accompanied by screams and laughter, and Kurt knew the flock of his New Directions allies had been eliminated. The Warblers scouting them were probably out too, but that was barely any reconciliation to Kurt. Kurt wanted to find Sebastian.

Footsteps cascaded down the stairs, the only sound in the eerily quiet vicinity. Untrusting of the silence, Kurt moved along the back wall of the maze, but stopped abruptly with a sad smile on his face when he spotted, no doubt about it, his first kill.

Poor, poor Jeff. 

Jeff was turned the other way to Kurt, kneeling behind a block in anticipation for a McKinley student. Kurt wondered if he had heard the mass destruction upstairs. 

Not giving any thought to a strategy plan, Kurt stage-whispered his enemy's name in an attempt to distract him and to get him to turn his way. 

"Jeff!" He whisper-shouted, praying he wasn't bringing _too m_ uch attention to himself. Thankfully, Jeff looked around for the voice, vest moving with his stomach, until he met Kurt's gleaming eyes. The Warbler reached for his gun (which, for some reason, he was not holding) but he was too latte; Kurt pulled the trigger of his own weapon quickly, and Jeff was eliminated. With a defeated sigh and an enthusiastic smile, he rose, bowing to Kurt dramatically and walking off to the exit. 

The sound of Jeff's vest, Kurt realised in panic, must have been heard from a Warbler, as Kurt head not so soft footsteps running along the corridor just behind him. With a smile, Kurt darted off, hoping to find another New Directioner and desperate to find a stairway. The footsteps stopped for a second, but continued immediately afterwards.

They continued, Kurt thought in horror, to run in his direction. Kurt, laughing quietly for fear of a sneak attack, twisted and turned around corners and blocks, narrowly dodging dimly lit blocks. After an eternity of running around aimlessly downstairs, Kurt found a stairwell and ran up it. His assassin followed, and the realisation of who it was hit him like a train on a track; only one Warbler would be chasing him so avidly.

Sebastian Smythe had spotted him.

Cursing under his breath, Kurt darted in and out of small pathways, no longer afraid of any other Warblers left. He must have covered the whole of the downstairs floor space and a good chunk of the upstairs space now, yet he had passed no one.

He was the only one left.

Well, him and Sebastian.

With every step, Kurt's laughs and curses grew louder: Sebastian had seen him now, so there was no point of being quiet. Soon he was squealing in delight and for the thrill of the chase, and he could even hear Sebastian laughing behind him, taunting and teasing Kurt.

"Kurt, I know you're there!"

"Give up, I see you!"

"I've got you now, Hummel!"

Finally, when Kurt felt like his lungs nor his legs could handle much else, he rounded a corner and slumped against the wall, doubled-over with laughter.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Sebastian joined him, standing on the opposite side of the section they were in. Despite the distance, Kurt could see the mischievous glint in his eyes and the genuine smile spread wide across his face. In that moment, he wasn't smirking nor being insulting; he looked actually happy. Maybe he wasn't a devil spawn after all, Kurt concluded. 

"Jesus, Hummel," he panted between deep breaths and fits of laughter. "You're fast."

Kurt didn't reply, just laughed again and hung his head in exhaustion. It seemed both boys had forgotten their previous missions. 

But as Kurt silently planned his escape, Sebastian straightened his back and stood up, eyeing Kurt deviously. Kurt knew it was over for him, but couldn't bring himself to really care. 

"No," he gasped, still giggling, but his weak plea didn't do anything to halt Sebastian. He didn't think he wanted it to.

Kurt well could have finished him there and then, but didn't have the strength to reach for his gun, which was on the floor beside him.

Sebastian started skulking toward him, smirking half-heartedly. He made a point of advancing slowly, relishing the final stage of the hunt. He knew Kurt didn't care anymore, and used that to his advantage. 

"Will you surrender?" Sebastian asked, and Kurt, at a loss for thoughts let alone words, just stared, completely frozen.

Swallowing helplessly, Kurt composed himself and stood up straight, back firm against the wall like he was tied back against it. He took in the sight of the boy in front of him: figure clad in tight-fitting dark clothing, hair tousled and sticking slightly to his forehead, walking silently and slowly towards him. Kurt swallowed again, but found his mouth was dry. Instead, he stayed glued to the wall, the only sound in the air being the soft yet rapid breaths escaping from his lips. 

Sebastian was close now, unbearably close. Kurt's thoughts dissolved and his mind went into meltdown. Instinctively, he licked his lips, telling himself to calm down and brace himself for the final shot. He felt Sebastian's hot breath on his cheek as he inched somehow closer, and took in the smell, the sounds, the sight. A hand stretched out and was placed palm-flat on the wall. Kurt was trapped, trapped with Sebastian. He counted the times he felt his eyes dip down to Sebastian's lips, but quickly lost count. His breathing was limited to short, shallow puffs, and sometimes it felt like he couldn't breathe at all.

Then the gap was closed and their lips connected. Neither of them hesitated, and both were eager to get what they desired. The kiss was passionate and electric, everything Kurt's kisses with Blaine weren't. Nothing Kurt had ever experienced could compare to this moment, and he was hungry for more of the heat Sebastian was feeding him. The kiss deepened, and there seemed to be no signs of stopping. With one of Sebastian's arms still over Kurt's shoulder and the other one cupping Kurt's cheek, Kurt hooked his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. Kurt melted into him and into the kiss, and, in that moment, surrendered himself completely. 

Sebastian pulled away first, not removing either hand from its position on or next to the boy in front of him, and stared at Kurt. Neither moved or spoke as they watched each other in the weak glow of the surrounding lights. Sebastian's thumb ran back and forth in a line up and down Kurt's cheek. 

Just when Kurt thought another kiss would follow, Sebastian removed his hand from Kurt's face, reached for the gun in his pocket and aimed, still gazing into the other's eyes intently. A smirk formed in place of the soft smile as the shot was made, and with the powering down sound effect of Kurt's vest, Sebastian was victorious. Kurt, unsurprised and still breathless, remained still, eyes still trained on Sebastian.

Taking one last look at Kurt, Sebastian turned on his heel and marched off back to the stairwell, leaving Kurt to his tangle of complicated, treacherous thoughts.

He knew Sebastian fought dirty, but only now had he discovered how _dangerous_ he could really be. And how dangerous Kurt's life had just become.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Will you surrender?" line was a Finchel homage just because I rewatched the infamous train station scene and felt like it needed to be included. So, apologies!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
